


Riley meets reality

by Idkman1992



Category: GMW - Fandom, Girl Meets World
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 17:55:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8410999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idkman1992/pseuds/Idkman1992
Summary: It's the summer after middle school. Lucas still hasn't picked who he wants to be with. His choice leads to Maya finally telling the truth about her feelings.- Rilaya





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic, please leave comments!

I was sitting there, on the bay window just like many times before. It was the summer after graduation, weeks have passed and nothing has changed. My feelings are still a mess.  
And here she comes ,just like clock work right through my window,my best friend Maya. She sits next to me and doesn't say a word. We sit there not looking at each other until she breaks the silence . "Do you still like him?" Maya asks. "Yeah. Do you ?" I reply and look at her and she looks at me for second before looking down and replying with a yes. We both sit there awkwardly looking at everything but each other.  
Then he comes in through my window. The guy responsible for these things I'm feeling; Lucas. He sits in between me and Maya.  
"It's time to make some decisions." he says. "So who's it going to be huckleberry? " Maya asks  
"I choose me." He says. " I don't want this to be the end of all of us, I don't want to be the cause of the end of Maya and Riley. So I choose me." I look at him with disbelief as he crawls out my window. Maya scoots over and holds my hand.  
"Can you believe him Maya! After all this time and he comes up with THAT."  
"Honey it's okay, it's probably the best choice anyway, I could never imagine losing you." Maya says.  
"You're right peaches. You will never lose me I will always be by your side, nothing or no one will ever tear us apart." She looked at me with the softest eyes, an expression of relief all over her face. Maya gets up and starts pacing back and forth.  
"Is something wrong peaches?" I stand up and grab her shoulders. " All this pacing is making me dizzy Maya, what's wrong?"  
Her big blue eyes were now staring at me intently. In a low voice, almost a whisper she says."Riles I never liked Lucas as more than a brother."  
"Wait what?" I scrunched up my face in confusion. " What did you say Maya?"  
" I said I never liked him as more than a brother Riley." That's when I felt my blood starting to boil I could feel it rushing to my head my ears starting to ring.  
"Then why Maya!" I said almost shouting at her. "Why did you say you did, why did you cause all this mess!  
"Riley I'm sorry it's just-"  
"No Maya ! No this wasn't right even for you!"tears started to well up in my eyes my fists were clenched I've never been so mad in my life.  
She puts her hand on my shoulders making eye contact with me. I could tell she was trying really hard to hold back the tears, mine were already streaming down my face.  
"Riley just listen to me!"She exclaimed.  
"No Maya just go away!" I said as more tears started to stream down my face. How could she do this to me she is suppose to be my best friend.  
Maya scoffed. Tears starting to fall down her cheeks "Riley are you really this clueless!" She shouted.  
"What are you talking about Maya?" She just stood there not saying a word staring at me. I could tell she wanted to say something but she looked deep in thought.  
"Just say it Maya." She looks down at her hands that she's fiddling with and then she looks up at me staring into my eyes with such a tender look.  
"Riley I don't like Lucas, I just went along with it because I didn't have the courage to say that I think I'm in love with you Riley."  
I freeze, my mind not being able to fully comprehend the words coming out of her mouth.  
" I don't fully understand what I'm feeling but I know I feel something different for you." I just stand there staring at my best friend, all these memories start racing through my head all the hand holding, the slight touches, the way she looks at me and no one else.  
"Honey please say something." She's looking into my eyes trying to find an answer.  
She starts to panic putting her hands in her hair pacing back and forth in my room  
"Oh god. What did I do? I'm so stupid. I just ruined our friendship I kn-"  
Out of impulse I just hug her I hug her tightly, our heads resting on each other's shoulders. I feel her body starting to relax, I feel the warmth of her body against mine and the way her head rests on my shoulder makes me want to keep her safe forever. I must have hugged her more than a thousand times before this same exact way. Have I always felt this way I ask myself, is it possible that I might have feelings for her too. I pull away from our hug and look at her, I slide a loose strand of hair behind her ear and wipe away her tears. I look into her deep blue eyes and they're staring right back at me, she quickly glances at my lips , I wouldn't even have noticed if I weren't this close to her face.  
Just like magnets our faces started to drift closer together her pink soft lips touching mine. I could feel an electric shock all through my body, I could feel the blood rushing to my cheeks. She pulled away biting her lip trying to hide the smile that was starting to spread across her face. I couldn't help but giggle at her goofy smile.  
Our moment was quickly interrupted with a knocking at my door. We get startled and take a step back from each other awkwardly.  
"Come in." I said my voice cracking a little bit.  
"Hey is everything okay ?" I heard some shouting earlier and wanted to check up on you guys." Said my dad in a concerned tone.  
"Yes daddy, we're fine friends fight and make up you know the usual." I say with a smile  
" Gosh Matthews, can't be out of our lives for more than five seconds?" Maya says sarcastically  
"Go get cleaned up dinner is almost ready." He says while rolling his eyes.  
"You know what Matthews I think I'm going to skip on this one it's getting late already and I should start heading home." Maya tells my dad  
"You know you're always welcomed to stay here Maya."  
"Yeah I know. Thanks Matthews." She said as she walked to the window  
"Bye Riles. See you later." She said with half her body already out of the window.  
"Bye Maya." I replied  
I sat on my bed and let out a sigh because now I'm more confused than ever.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up the next morning exhausted. I couldn't get any sleep last night, I kept tossing and turning thinking about the kiss me and Maya shared. I've never thought about another girl that way, I didn't even know girls were an option in my case. Since we shared that kiss everything seems so different, it's like putting on glasses for the first time.   
And then there's Lucas, what do I really feel for him? Was Maya right, do I see him as a brother and nothing more. My head was starting to hurt thinking about all of this again so I shook my head and jumped out of bed.   
Maya would be here any minute now, I was sitting down on my vanity putting the finishing touches on my face when I see her come through my window. I watched her intently through my mirror her blonde hair ,messy,long and beautiful.   
She sat at the bay window, she was running her hand through her hair putting it to one side. I couldn't take my eyes off her, my stomach was fluttering.  
"How you doin'?" She said with a goofy smile and raising up one of her eyebrows. My hands start to shake, I'm so nervous. Why am I so nervous !?   
I quickly turn around and with my biggest smile I give her two thumbs up, before my brain could even process what I have done, my body was quickly being filled with embarrassment. I could feel the blood rushing to my face and the palm of my hand crashing against my forehead. "I'm such a fail." I thought to myself as I groaned.   
Once I built up the courage to look at Maya all I saw was the blonde laughing up a storm on the bay window. She was holding on to her stomach gasping for air in between her laughter.   
I have always loved making her laugh and this time was no different, the sound of her laughter filled my room and in an instant my embarrassment started to fade away and joy started to flow through my body.  
"Explain to me what's the matter with you." She said breathlessly barely managing to get the words out in between her laughter.  
I start to giggle and give her my goofiest smile."I'm for your entertainment pleasure." I blurt out.   
Her big blue eyes widen and stare at me with disbelief and a huge smile starts to spread across her face. In an instant I could feel my face starting to get red again.   
"Oh honey come here." She said while reaching out for me to give me a hug. "If I would've known you were going to act this funny around me I would've told you I had feelings for you years ago." She said while starting to laugh at me again.   
"Peaches." I say while I walk towards her with my head down, like a puppy who just got scolded. I plop down next to her and let my head fall onto her thighs. I look up at her and she's already staring at me her blue eyes were just like the ocean deep, mysterious, and beautiful.   
She starts to run her fingers through my hair and I close my eyes. She made me feel so nervous and calm at the same time. She was my poison and cure all in one.  
"Wait a minute." I say coming to a realization opening my eyes and staring into hers."Years ago? Peaches you knew you had feelings for me years ago?"  
"It took me a long time to sort out what kind of feelings I have for you, I have always felt a strong bond with you and I always thought it was our friendship. It wasn't until Lucas came into the picture when I realized it was more than that."Maya said while still playing with my hair.  
"Why until Lucas showed up?" I asked furrowing my eyebrows.  
"Well honey, I started getting jealous." She said with a change in her tone. I could see the hurt in her eyes.  
I sit up and I reach for her hand. I intertwine her fingers into mine and I swear I felt a jolt of lightning surge from the tips of my fingers all the way to the tip of my toes. I could feel the goosebumps forming down my arm." Was I really in love with my best friend?" I thought to myself "What will my parents say? What about our friends? What about Lucas? I'm so confused." I thought to myself.   
I look into her eyes, the most tender look is spread across them,I have come to believe that look was reserved for me.   
"Peaches I won't deny I do feel something for you I just don't know what, what would people say about us like two girls being together. Am I gay am I a lesbian? Are you a lesbian? Like do I only feel things for you or other gir-" I get cut off by Maya's lips crashing onto mine.   
I could feel a wave of emotion spreading through my body, my heart was pounding in my chest and just like that she melted away all my worries and fears.   
She pulls away leaving me wanting more, my eyes flutter open and I see her biting her bottom lip.   
"You talk too much." She said with a smirk   
"Let's just take this day by day, no rush, I do my thing you do your thing and if we end up together, it's beautiful."  
"I love peaches."  
"I love you too honey." She says with a goofy smile.  
She grabs my hand and starts to pull me out the window "Time to get our demolition on." She says


End file.
